Green Goblin VS The Joker
Green Goblin vs. The Joker is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by Big The Cat 10. It features Green Goblin from Marvel Comics and The Joker from DC Comics. Description Marvel Vs DC. These weird and super villains of Spiderman and Batman will finally fight in a DEATH BATTLE. Interlude Wiz: Villains, they have made the life of Heroes more tougher than anything. Boomstick: Some of these are funny, some are weird. ''' Wiz: Like Green Goblin, the scary Halloween Villain of Spiderman '''Boomstick: And The Joker, the funny clown. Wiz: I don't think The Joker is funny. Boomstick: Are you talking about the Enemy of Batman? The word 'Joker' really confusing. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Green Goblin Wiz: Norman Osborn was born the Young son of A failed business Man Amberson Osworn who abused Norman for his failings turning him into a quiet child Boomstick: Norman was traumatised when his father locked him in an basement night after night which terrified the young boy many years later Norman went to University ' Wiz: Gaining a Degree in Chemistry Norman teamed up with his professor Mendel Stromm And they used their money to found Oscorp industries Norman also married his girlfriend Emily had a son Harry '''Boomstick: However soon after Emily grew I'll and died this dealt a huge blow to Norman who became a work alcoholic barely making time for his son ' Wiz: However Stromm Was eventually arrested and Norman found Notes of a secret Formula that would make him Superpowerful he tested the notes but they were Unsuccessful but then after finding some more notes he prepared the chemicals '''Boomstick: However Harry tired of his Dad being a prick decided to be a prick himself and messed up the chemicals causing them to blow up in Norman's face the Business Man recovered surprisingly quickly and gained new abilities but was driven over to breaking point Wiz: Becoming Insane Norman Tried to send his colleagues out to defeat the new hero Spider-Man without much success so he created a Goblin suit out of his childhood nightmares and set about taking over organised crime Boomstick: Great job Harry your dad was being a prick to you but now he is being a prick to whole City awesome job right there! Wiz: Goblin was continually thwarted by Spider-Man becoming Arch-Enemies and eventually revealed his identity to The hero Stealing Spider-Man's girlfriend Gwen Stacey and having an affair with her Boomstick: Ok since she was just barely a college girl that is just creepy but what did Norman do next you may ask had threw Gwen off a bridge resulting in her death when her neck snapped This pissed off Spider-Man who battled Goblin but the Villian was impaled by his own glider Wiz: Osborn survived his fight thanks to the Goblin Formula and joined a secret society controlling New York from the shadows and rising to Fight Spider-Man once again Boomstick: He even managed to control the Country using his resources but was defeated and imprisoned ''' Wiz: Goblin continues to fight Spider-Man and will do what ever it takes to defeat his enemy '''Boomstick: He also had some strong abilities and equipment he has enhanced Speed And Strength he can lift up to 10 Tons and is Extremely agile Wiz: Even on foot Goblin can keep up with Spider-Man Easily and dodge his blows at point-blank range he also has his Goblin Armour originally a suit of armour designed for the military The Armour was modified by Osborn to look like a Goblin . Boomstick: It can take the hits of Spider-Man and is reinforced with chain mail to make it tougher enabling it to take a lot of abuse and making it hard for most weaponry to get through ' Wiz: But if That fails Norman's regeneration is able to heal him from deadly wounds although it takes time it allows him to survive things that would easily kill a person like when he was impaled by his own Goblin Glider '''Boomstick: Goblin carries many weapons his most famous weapons are his trademark Pumpkin Bombs explosives designed To look like Jack-O-Lanterns These things can easily level walls and destroy entire rooms ' Wiz: They also vary from small explosives to larger explosions and Goblin also contains Bombs that release Smoke and cause hallucinations And ones that can literally vaporise the foe leaving them as skeletons 'Boomstick: Dang that's brutal Goblin also decided to rip off of Batman and can send out spinning Bat shaped Projectiles that can lock on enemies that is going to annoy Joker ' Wiz: Goblin also has jet packs in his boots that allow him to fly for a short time and his gloves allow him to electrocute people or Send out flashes of light similarly to a flash bang grenade but Goblin has some badass Vehicles '''Boomstick: Right Goblin rides the Goblin Glider a machine that can fly at 90 miles per hour and contains Radio controls and Straps that prevent Goblin from falling off Wiz: Goblin's Glider contains some deadly tech Norman can summon it with a touch of a button on his suit The Glider contains razor sharp blades that can easily impale a human and twin mounted machine guns Boomstick: It's small size means the Glider Is nearly impossible to hit and it can also shoot Missiles at foes but if the engine is damaged Goblin can be left at a severe disadvantage ' Wiz: But Norman also has the Iron Patriot suit a Suit that was used by Norman to model himself as a superhero and Fight his enemies in the Armour can fly at several hundred miles per hour '''Boomstick: The Armour can lift over 100 hundred Tonnes shoot Repulser blasts and missiles along with a chest laser out of The Star on the chest plate and also has a flamethrower ' Wiz: The Armour also is capable of taking a lot of Punishment even without any armour Norman has proven to be an excellent marksman and gunmen '''Boomstick: He has Beaten Spider-Man several times in a fist fight and matched him killed Gwen Stacey and the Queen of the Skrulls is tough enough to survive being impaled and took over the U.S. government and formed his own team . Wiz: However Goblin's insanity has gotten the better of him several times he can lose control when angered and act without thinking losing his mind and landing in trouble this has happened to him several times and resulted in his defeat Boomstick: But with his equipment mind and Strength The Green Goblin is the arch-Nemesis of Spider-Man for a reason! Green Goblin: Itsy bitsy spider came up the water spout.. Down came the Goblin and took the Spider out! The Joker Wiz: The man who would become the Joker has many orgins many past lives but the most common interpretation was that The man known as Jack was a poor man with his pregant wife Boomstick: Forced into a life of crime in order to provide for his family Jack was forced into joining in a robbery and was given the mask of the Red Hood. Wiz: However Jack's wife and child died in an accident Jack pleaded to get out of the job but was forced to take part in the robbery when The thugs were shot down Jack ran for life but lost his footing due to his mask and fell in a vat of chemicals Boomstick: Although Batman tried to save him Jack fell into the chemicals and eventually emerged taking off his mask Jack's misery and grief turned into insanity as his face was bleached white and hair green he was now the Joker Wiz: Joker then set about terriosing Gotham City and forcing it to share in his Vision where everyone always laughed but came into Contact with the Batman Boomstick: The Two fought many times but the Caped Crusader prevailed locking Joker in Arkham Asylum though the Clown would always escape to hatch another sceme ''' Wiz: Twenty Years Joker continues to pose a threat to Gotham and Batman and constantly being met with resistance '''Boomstick: Joker is the Arch-Nemsis of Batman for a reason he has many gadgets and tools that make him a deadly Fighter he is a superb hand to hand fighter able to get some good hits off of Batman and even overpower him Wiz: He also loves to carry knives which he can conceal in his sleeves and throw them at people and Stab them but he also uses Razor blades to slash Opponents and catch them off guard Joker also uses Pistols Boomstick: Yeah Joker loves his guns he is armed with Shotguns machine guns And his Tommy gun which he can use and easily pull out to shock Opponents ' Wiz: He also carries Rocket Launchers grenades And Bazookas in order to blow up his Opponents and greatly damage them though these weigh him down and are Quite difficult to use in close range but he carries his crazy arsenal '''Boomstick: Joker carries razor sharp playing cards that can easily cut through anything Flag guns that shoot out a flag that says Bang to distract Opponents A buzzer which can fry a person easily ' Wiz: Joker also has flowers that squirt acid knives that can activate from his shoes and injure foes and his Joker Venom A green substance that the Joker made with his knowledge of chemistry that he easily spray from his hands or send out balloons filling entire rooms with the stuff '''Boomstick: The Substance causes it's victims to laugh in such uncontrollable phases that they can't breathe and suffocate and can kill in large quanties while they show a nightmarish grin and their eyes pop out Freaky! Wiz: Joker also uses Crowbars to break open Banks and viciously beat them to death And carries timed explosives around with him in case he needs to blow up a building with his opponents still inside Boomstick: Being a psychopath Joker is incredibly unpredictable hey Maybe we should put him and Deadpool in a guessing game ! Wiz: Uhh.. Joker's unpredictability has allowed him to outsmart Batman Wonder Women and Even Superman he has also committed some absolutely crazy acts over the years Boomstick: More on them later Joker also being crazy means he has lost all fear And sense of caution which means he dives into fights and often gets heavily injured in the process but the pain seems to please him ''' Wiz: Joker's most powerful weapon is his car the Jokermobile a Car that has a bulletproof exterior A turbo booster twin machine guns and a missile launcher the machine can take a tonne of punishment '''Boomstick: Joker has matched Batman in combat Beat up Robin with a crowbar then blew up him and his mother Shot Batgirl leaving her Disabled and took pictures of her situation and showed it to her dad beat Superman and Wonder Woman Then took out the entire Justice League with Joker Venom and even cut his own face off this guy is crazy! Wiz: But Joker's insanity means he can be out thought by his Opponents and overpowered his lanky frame means that he isn't as durable as most people and can still die as easily as a normal person would and his lack of emotion means he often gets injured too quickly and can be beaten easily Boomstick: But with his gadgets and unpredictability this clown prince of crime is not to be annoyed ! Joker: I'm Gonna make this pencil disappear.. ' slams pencil into henchman' eye ' Ta da it's gone ! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! ---- In the city Joker had parked his Jokermobile outside the Bank and grabbed a rocket launcher blowing a hole in the wall and grabbing the money Joker: Ha with the Bat's gone there is no one to stop me now Green Goblin: Oh I think there is you mangy clown Joker: What! Green Goblin is on his Goblin Glider outside the bank Green Goblin: I need that cash to end that Spider-Man Now move aside! Joker: Never! Joker pulls out a pistol at aims it at Goblin Green Goblin gets into a battle postion Green Goblin opens fire on Joker with his Glider's machine guns Joker dives to the side and fires with his pistol Goblin dodges the bullets and flies towards Joker who fires again the bullet bouncing off of Goblin's Armour who then kicks the Clown Joker is knocked back and grabs his Tommy gun trying to gun Goblin down but goblin holds his arm to block the bullets but reaches out for a Pumpkin Bomb and throws it at Joker the clown is knocked aside by the blast and injured Joker: Woo that went out with a bang have some of this Joker fires at Goblin again but the Villain flies around the barrage and Opens fire at Joker again who hides behind a Lamppost Joker loads his gun and shoots Goblin in the soldier the bullet passing through a chink in the armour and Goblin yells Joker giggles and shoots again but Goblin throws a projectile At the clown knocking away his Tommy gun Goblin then flies towards Joker trying to impale him with his gliders blades Goblin: Good bye Clown! Joker moves to the side of Goblin and slashes his neck with a razor blade but his armour blocks most of the damage Goblin then uppercuts Joker and throws him across the street Joker: Ack oh have some Missiles for breakfast Joker grabs a Bazooka and fires a Missile at Goblin who shoots it with his Goblin Glider and hits Joker in the side with a bullet Joker yells but fires several more missiles one of them hitting the lampost near Goblin and shocking him Joker then fires a missile that hits Goblin's side knocking him into a building Goblin: Hah is that all you got ! Goblin spits up blood but the Joker runs towards Gobin punching him Goblin grabs the Joker's arm and overpowers him elbowing him in the face and leaping onto his glider Shooting at Joker again who ducks and tries to hit Goblin with his shotgun Goblin throws several pumpkin Bombs Joker then throws some grenades to intercept the Attack Joker: This is hilarious entertain me more.. Goblin: All right then here it comes Goblin shoots some Missiles at Joker from his Glider who is knocked back but shoots another missile at Goblin Who knocks it back at Joker with a movement of his hand Joker is hit by the blast and thrown far back through a warehouse crashing through a window Joker: Oh bother woo Aah Green Goblin: That takes care of that Punk time to take that cash Out the warehouse doors the Jokermobile comes rocketing toward Goblin at high speeds and activates his machine guns shooting at Goblin Joker: Ha I'm back You green Bogey You can't beat me Joker drives towards Goblin shooting him Goblin is hit by a barrage of bullets but the Armour takes most of the damage however some of the bullets break through Goblin turns his glider back round and shoots The Jokermobile While the two machines exchange gunfire and driving down the highway at rapid speeds The Glider begins to get dented from the bullets Goblin throws dozens of Pumpkin Bombs at Joker which merely dent the Car Joker chuckles and leans out of the window holding a shotgun Green Goblin: Back for more are we! Joker: Surprise ! Joker fires at Bullet at Goblin which hits him and damages his armour Joker: Aw that was dumb here time to liven the party up a bit Joker presses some buttons launching missiles towards Goblin who manages to swing his glider around dodging most of the Missiles which hit the surrounding buildings the vehicle's rocket towards the Oscorp building Goblin Tries to fly towards the building but a Missile clips one of the Gliders wings the Glider slams into the Building along with Goblin Joker looks back and laughs Joker: Hasta la vista, Sucker! The distance A Red and Blue suit emerges from the Building rocketing towards the Jokermobile it was the Iron Patriot Green Goblin: I'm not finished yet Joker: Well this joke is getting crazier and crazier woo Hoo! Joker shoots at Osborn who dodges the bullets bouncing off the plating Joker then sees a truck carrying a supply of petrol and shoots at it The Container of the truck blows up in Norman's face but he powers through the blast Joker fires several Missiles at Norman who shoots Repulser blasts at The Windscreen which start to injure Joker the Jokermobile launches more Missiles which Norman intercepts with his own missiles And hits the Jokermobile damaging its tires Norman is hit by several Missiles which damage the armour Joker hears a warning sound in his car Joker: Hmm seems like his weaponry is quite effective time to ditch this punk Joker activates his Jokermobiles Turbo booster rocketing through the air Norman launches the Chest laser hitting the bottom of the car and the engine causing it to explode and fly towards an abandoned city block The Jokermobile crashes onto the ground flying and damaging the road finally coming to a stop outside the Block Joker rolls out the Car and grabs a rocket Launcher Joker: Whoo that was crazy! Joker coughs up blood clutching his arm which blood begins to flow out off Suddenly Norman flies towards him lifting Joker into the air and slamming him into the ground Green Goblin: Goodbye Stupid Clown Joker grabs his Rocket launcher which distracts Osborn and leaps into the building Osborn glances around hearing the Joker's laughter increase suddenly the Clown appears at an upper level Joker: Hey Goblin I'm over here come and get me! Green Goblin: Time to Die Clown! Joker: Ha Ha Joker pulls out his Rocket Launcher and fires hitting Goblin in the chest plate of his armour who goes smashing into the building two levels below Joker disgarding the broken suit Goblin stands up coughing blood Goblin: Ha time to finish this clown off Goblin puts on his Goblin Armour and climbes the two floor's meeting Joker face to face on the floor the two glance at each other Goblin: Time to finish this once and for all! Joker: Ha I'll get to test your skill face to face this will be easy Joker lunges at Goblin trying to grab him But Goblin dodges and kicks him Joker pulls out a knife and slashes Goblin Joker then grabs a razor and Attacks Goblin with two blades slashing and cutting at him The two enter a struggle Goblin throwing Joker to the floor Joker: Oh Aah hey big guy how about we settle this in a truce Goblin: Ok it will be fitting for someone who is about to die! Goblin grabs Joker's hand but is shocked by the buzzer And stands dazed Joker picks up a crowbar and starts whacking Goblin who dodges it And throws a pumpkin Bomb at Joker who swats it aside damaging the Building Goblin then punches Joker in the balls and shocks him with electricity Goblin: A Taste of your own medicine Madman! Joker: Shocking really! Goblin punches Joker in the gut but Joker recovers and tosses Some playing cards at Goblin which damage his armour Goblin leaps over most of the Cards Joker then throws a Grenade which sends Goblin crashing to the ground Suddenly Goblin throws the projectiles at Joker which slash his suit Goblin gets back up and throws a bomb made of smoke that fills the room Joker throws some grenades at the incoming Pumpkin bombs but is knocked back nonetheless coughing up blood Goblin lunges at Joker kicking him rapidly and knocking him aside Joker pulls out a knife and throws it at Goblin injuring him Joker grabs another blade and tries to kill Goblin with it Joker then squirts Goblin with acid knocking him back but Goblin Knees Joker Joker: Let's go out with a bang! Joker pulls out a trigger and presses it causing a tonne of Bombs to go off from below the building causing it to fall and start to collaspe Joker then throws some Joker Venom into the Room Goblin jumps away retreating to the back of the Room Joker: You can't run forever ! Goblin presses a button on his armour Joker lunges at him trying to throw him into the Room with Joker Venom Joker beats up Goblin with a crowbar holding him up and ready to toss him into the room Joker: Goodbye Goblin it's been fun but your gonna die... Joker felt a sharp pain roaring inside him and too his horror two blades had pierced his chest Falling to the ground Joker let out a last laugh Goblin spits at Joker and flies out of the building Goblin: Goodbye you mangy clown Goblin leaves Joker's body in the Building as he flies to the Bank K.O! Results Boomstick: That was extreme show it again! Wiz: The battle was pretty close especially with all their equipment involved but Goblin takes the win for many reasons Boomstick: When it came to the start of the fight Joker and Goblin tested each other's skills and weaknesses with their long ranged Arsenal however The Goblin Glider's superior speed and huge arsenal outclassed Joker on foot Wiz: When the Jokermobile was involved the two were put in a fairer position the Jokermobile's Superior firepower overpowering The Goblin Glider however the Iron Patriot suit made the battle fairer and the two were evenly matched Until the Joker's recklessness made him lose the Jokermobile Boomstick: The Joker's heavy weapons arsenal allowed him to destroy the Iron Patriot suit leaving the two to duke it out fist to fist Where Goblin's similar weaponry to Batman such as his electric gloves And Projectiles allowed Joker to counter them at first ''' Wiz: However as soon as Goblin brought in his More explosive weapons such as his Pumpkin bombs and used his physical strength Joker was forced onto his back foot '''Boomstick: But Wiz Joker's Arsenal such as his crowbars Acid flowers and Buzzers should have broken through and killed Goblin also Joker's unpredictability should have been able to outwit Goblin Wiz: Well Boomstick Goblin's Goblin Armour has been built to resist Attacks from Spider-Man who can literally destroy walls and buildings so most of Joker's prankish weaponry won't get through and While Joker is Unpredictable due to his insanity so Goblin they both have the insanity advantage plus Norman's skills as a chemist and stragist Outwitted Joker. Boomstick: The Joker Venom had a chance of ending Goblin but Joker prefers to apply it right in the Opponents face so they are affected but was unable due to Goblin's strength Joker had to apply it from a distance to defeat Goblin but Goblin was able to escape With his aglity Wiz: Running out of Tricks Joker was left prone to defeat and Goblin beat him Boomstick: Joker just got the point of this fight ! Wiz: The Winner is Green Goblin How many stars would you rate this battle (Green Goblin VS The Joker)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles